1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shock absorber installation tools and more particularly to a shock absorber installation tool and method for installing shock absorbers in vehicles employing MacPherson and MacPherson type strut assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles generally employ shock absorbers to stabilize their riding characteristics and protect passengers by providing effective control and preventing structural damage to the vehicle. Shock absorbers accomplish their function by coacting with the suspension system to dampen the effects of stresses and forces on the wheels of the vehicle. In dampening such forces the shock absorbers generally wear out and it is therefore common practice to replace the shock absorbers of the vehicles many times over the vehicle's useful life. Heretofore the replacement of shock absorbers in MacPherson strut assemblies has required numerous mechanical operations and consequently a considerable amount of time to remove and install new shock absorbers. In vehicles employing a MacPherson and MacPherson type strut assembly the shock absorber projects through the inside of the coil spring with the upper shock absorber shaft additionally projecting through and being attached to a portion of the vehicle body. Replacement of shock absorbers in such strut assemblies have required considerable time and effort in that shock absorbers in such vehicles have heretofore been removed by a complete removal of the MacPherson type strut assembly from the vehicle which normally includes the removal of brake hoses, steering arm and strut bolts to allow the assembly to be taken to a workbench. At the workbench a vise and a spring compressor are employed before the removal of the shock absorber nut. At this point the spring may be removed in a decompressed or a compressed state depending upon the prior art system employed. With either system the shock absorber is then removed from the shock absorber receptacle and a new shock absorber installed. Prior to the reinstallation of the coil spring the upper shaft of the shock absorber should be maintained in an extended position and the spring is reinstalled if compressed or recompressed depending upon the prior art system employed, as previously discussed. The shock absorber nut is reinstalled, the spring compression mechanism is removed, the unit taken from the workbench and subsequently reinstalled on the vehicle. The method of the prior art then requires the reconnection of the aforementioned systems and a necessary realignment and servicing of the brake system resulting from the removal of the system from the vehicle in addition to other mechanical operations.
MacPherson strut assemblies, as a consequence of their configuration have provided an efficient spacial disposition of the elements of the wheel suspension system which has required a number of mechanical operations and tools to install or replace shock absorbers due to the inaccessibility of the shock absorber in the strut assembly. This inaccessibility of the shock absorber in such strut assemblies has resulted in the expenditure of considerable time and labor of the mechanic in removing and replacing this type of shock absorber which has resulted in considerable costs for the replacement of shock absorbers.